This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our primary research interests are in the discovery and the development of novel pharmaceuticals. For several years our research group has focused on the design and synthesis of novel non-camptothecin topoisomerase I-targeting antitumor agents. Several potent topoisomerase I-targeting agents have been identified. Studies are in progress to identify among these compounds the more promising candidates for development into the clinic. Recently, studies in our laboratory have been undertaken to develop agents that will selectively bind and stabilize G-quadruplex DNA. We are presently exploring the promise and full potential of these G-quadruplex stabilizers in cancer chemotherapy. In addition, our research group has initiated research into the discovery of new lead compounds for the development of isozyme specific topoisomerase II-targeting agents for the future development of an improved clinical agent within this class of cancer chemotherapeutic agents. See more at http://medchem.rutgers.edu/lavoie.shtml